Legend
by Hikari Niel
Summary: Buku misterius yang membawa mereke ke dunia lain. Menguak misteri hilangnya Hinata dan bertemu Raja Iblis. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bagaimana caramu untuk kembali ke tempat asalmu? Satu demi satu rahasia telah terbuka. Misteri dari klan Uchiha dan klan Senjuu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**SakuInoHina **

**No Yuri**

**Story by Hikari Niel**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Buku tua dan usang yang mengantarkan si pembaca ke dunia lain yang misterius

.

Siswi biasa terperangkap eh?

.

"I-ini... pasti ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya Hinata! Legend, Dark Warrior itu yang tertulis dalam diary Hinata!"

.

"Sebuah mitos mengatakan bahwa jika kau melihat Dark Warrior, ada 3 pilihan yang dapat kau pilih. Lari, bertarung atau mengabdi kepada 3 Raja Iblis"

.

"Semua itu terjadi. Tidak kuduga sebelumnya"

.

"Kristal itu! Ah ya, Kristal pasti mejadi kunci untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini!"

Author Note : Ini baru prolog saja. Chapter satu mudah-mudahan cepat saya publish. Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2 A Mysterious Book

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**SakuInoHina**

**No Yuri**

**Story by Hikari Niel**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

"Mitos terbentuknya kota ini dipengaruhi sihir. Ketika itu, sihir terbagi dua macam..." Kurenai berdiri di depan kelas dan menunjukkan gambar berbentuk hexagonal merah dengan lambang tiga tomoe melingkar di tengah tengahnya dan sebuah gambar berbentuk bulat dengan lambang hexagonal tiga tomoe seperti gambar tadi namun berwarna putih bukan merah. Kedua lambang tersebut berada di tengah tengah tiga lambang yang berwarna biru, hijau, dan ungu dengan masing masing bertahtakan Sapphire, Emerald dan Amethyst.

"Eh? Bukankah lambang Hexagonal putih tadi mirip seperti gelang pemberian Tsunade-sensei?" seorang siswi menggumam kecil. Namun siswi tersebut tak peduli. Baginya pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran yang paling membosankan.

"Sedangkan tiga lambang ini adalah lambang penyempurna sihir tersebut. Dimasanya, ketiga lambang ini dimiliki oleh 6 klan yang berbeda. Namun, ketiga klan ini belum diketahui pasti. Sedangkan dua lambang ini merupakan sumber utama energi saat itu." Kurenai berjalan dan mengambil tiga batu yang dikenalinya sebagai Sapphire, Emerald, dan Amethyst yang tersimpan rapi di dalam tas coklat berbahan kulit miliknya.

"Ada perselisihan diantara keenam klan yang mewarisi sihir penyempurna..." "Hoamm... membosankan sekali. Kurenai-sensei memang menyukai hal-hal semacam sihir sepertinya. Membosankan." Gumam seorang siswa yang duduk dibangku paling belakang.

"Resapi dan selami apa yang diceritakannya Forehead! Kau memamng seorang penggerutu. Ah, apakah kau mau diceritakan tentang perang dunia?" Gadis cantik berambut ponytail disebelahnya menimpali dengan suara yang kecil.

"Hhhh sudah cukup mitosnya saja. Aku tak mau mendengar perang dunia kembali. Itu membuat kepalaku pusing" Gadis musim semi tersebut berbisik pada gadis pirang disebelahnya.

"Hahaha.. sudah kuduga!" Ino tertawa terbahak bahak dan membuat seisi kelas menengok kearahnya tak terkecuali Kurenai.

"Haruno,Yamanaka. Jika kalian ingin mengobrol, pergi keluar dan jangan menganggu orang lain" Tegur Kurenai dengan suara datar namun terkesan tegas.

"Gomen Sensei." Ino dan sakura menundukkan pandangannya kearah lantai keramik yang berkilauan

"...Klan yang mewarisi Hexagonal merah mengibarkan bendera perang dan mengajak 3 klan penyempurna ikut bersamanya dan membangun peradaban baru yang tidak sejalan dengan misinya dahulu bersama klan pewaris Hexagonal putih..."

"Ini karenamu Pig!" Bisik Sakura sembari menyenggol lengan Ino. Sedangkan yang disenggol hanya tersenyum masam menanggapi lawan bicaranya.

"Namun, ada buku kuno yang dapat memberikan petunjuk. Buku tersebut selain memberi petunjuk dapat juga mengantarkan si pembaca ke dunia lain yang penuh misterius. Selama ini, belum pernah ada yang menemukan buku tersebut karena konon katanya buku tersebut terdapat di suatu tempat yang tak akan pernah bisa tercapai kecuali orang tersebut tidak menginginkannya, maka ia akan datang dengan sendirinya. Sensei juga kurang mengerti kalimat itu namun yang pasti..."

Teeet

"Sampai sini dahulu pelajarannya." Kata Kurenai sembari berjalan pergi keluar kelas dengan membawa buku buku sejarah yang tebalnya sekitar 3 cm.

"Hah.. berakhir juga pelajaran membosankan tadi. Ah, Tenten! Kau melihat Hinata?" Tanya Sakura sambil celingukan mencari keberadaan Hinata, sahabatnya.

Pasalnya, sejak kemarin Hinata tampak gelisah. Apalagi tadi saat pelajaran Kurenai, Hinata tampak pucat dan sekilas terlihat bahwa pupil matanya mengecil. Seperti perasaan takut, gelisah dan kaget tergambar di parasnya yang tanpa cela itu.

"Eh? Hinata? Dia sedang pergi ke toilet. Tapi aku heran, Hinata tadi ke toilet sembari membawa buku diarynya. Apa ia sedang datang bulan? Lalu tadi, dia juga menabrakku dan dapat terlihat di wajahnya sepertinya Hinata sedang banyak masalah. Nah, sekarang kau... Hey! Mau kemana kau Sakura?!" Tenten berteriak diakhir kalimatnya.

Namun, tak digubrisnya teriakan Tenten. Sakura tetap berlari dan menyeret Ino untuk bergegas ke toilet wanita.

"He-hei! Sakura! Kau ini kenapa? Woo.. tu-tunggu! Lipglossku jatuh!" Ino merasa dirinya seperti kerbau yang diseret majikannya untuk membajak sawah.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura yang kini telah ada tepat di depan Toilet wanita.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban apapun.

"Sakura, apa lebih baik kita mendobraknya?" Ino angkat bicara setelah mengambil kembali Lipglossnya yang tadi sempat terjatuh dan menyimpannya di saku bajunya kembali.

"Dobrak? Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyit kearah sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja. Apa tadi kau mendengar suara Hinata berteriak? Lalu kenapa dia tidak bersuara lagi? Bukankah ini aneh?" Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan mimik yang serius.

"Ini.. memang aneh. Apalagi Hinata selalu menjawab panggilan seseorang bukan?" Sakura bersiap mendobrak pintu toilet didepannya.

Bruakk!

"Whoah.. kau hebat Forehead! Tak sia-sia sepertinya kau ikut Taekwondo" Ino bertepuk tangan dibelakangnya.

"Yeah, itu keahlianku. Hinata! Kau dimana?" Sakura menerobos masuk lebih dahulu meninggalkan Ino yang mengekorinya di belakang.

"Hinata?" Ino ikut bersuara.

Hening.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya dan kini matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku bersampul ungu dan berukirkan nama Hyuuga Hinata tepat ditengah tengah sampul tersebut yang tergeletak diatas lantai keramik yang dipijaknya.

"Forehead! Aku menemukan buku diary Hinata!" Teriak Ino.

"Apa? Be-berarti benar bahwa teriakan tadi adalah teriakan Hinata" Sakura menatap buku bersampul ungu yang kini telah berada di tangannya setelah sedetik lalu Ino menyerahkan buku Diary Hinata kepada Sakura.

...

"Buka atau jangan?" Ino menimbang-nimbang buku bersampul ungu tua tersebut. Sedangkan disampingnya Sakura menghitung kancingnya sembari bergumam 'buka, jangan, buka, jangan, buka, jangan..'

"Hei Forehead! Bagaimana?" Ino melemparkan tatapannya pada Sakura yang kini tinggal menghitung 3 kancing bajunya.

"Buka, jangan, buka!" teriak Sakura tepat dihadapan Ino. Ino yang menatap kosong ke arah buku diary itu terlonjak kaget karena teriakan Sakura yang memekakkan telinga.

"Forehead! Kau membuat telingaku sakit tahu!" Ino mengomeli Sakura yang kini cengengesan dia atas kasur Ino.

Ya, Sakura sedang menginap di rumah Ino. Berhubung esok ia libur, maka ia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menguak misteri hilangnya Hinata. Memang, mereka sudah melaporkannya kepada guru dan kini, polisi sedang mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Baiklah Pig, buka saja" Sakura memegang buku bersampul ungu tersebut dan membukanya.

Klek.

"Eh? Dikunci Pig!" Sakura berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk kunci gembok kecil berwarna perak yang mengunci diary tersebut.

"Ah? Benarkah itu? Kurasa kita harus menemukan kuncinya" Ino menghela nafas kasar.

"Mungkin kita akan membuka besok saat kuncinya telah ditemukan" tambahnya kemudian. Ino merapikan aksesorisnya yang tadi dipamerkannya kepada Sakura.

Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang mencoba membuka kunci gembok terkikik geli saat melihat Sakura yang menggigit kunci tersebut.

"Hei Forehead! Kau seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja" Ucap Ino sembari tetap membereskan aksesorisnya. Saat tangannya memegang jepit rambut pirang dengan hiasa bunga berwarna merah miliknya, Ino menyadari satu hal.

"Forehead! Aku tahu cara membukanya!" Ino berteriak sembari mengacung acungkan jepit rambut yang ada di genggamannya.

"Maksudmu kita menggunakan jepit rambut itu untuk membukanya?" Sakura balik bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Kemarikan diary itu!" Ino dengan cekatan memasukan jepit rambut tersebut kedalam lubang kunci gembok tersebut.

Cklek

"Pig, kau berhasil membukanya!" Sakura mendekati Ino yang kini tengah bersiap membuka diary milik Hinata.

_Monday,2 September 20xx_

_Hai. Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Ah, bodohnya aku. Kau kan hanya sebuah diary. Dear Diary, hari ini aku mendapat hadiah dari kakak sepupuku. Hyuuga Neji. Sebuah kalung berbandulkan batu Amethyst yang indah dengan ukiran Hyuuga di sana. Kalung itu berbentuk hati dengan lingkaran berwarna ungu ditengahnya. Aku rasa aku merepotkan Neji-nii. Bahkan, Neji-nii memberikannya di sekolah. Hahh.. aku masih ingat saat para gadis di kelasku berteriak histeris karena ketampanannya. Neji-nii memang tampan, sampai-sampai membuat sahabatku, Tenten takluk padanya. Dan dengan ringannya, Neji-nii menolak untuk berpacaran. Hah, aku tahu perasaan Tenten pasti hancur. Ah, diary sudah dulu ya! Aku akan pergi berbelanja. Sudah dipanggil otou-san._

"Whoaa... Tenten ternyata menyukai Neji-san ya?" Ino berkata sembari membalik halaman berikutnya.

Sudah lebih dari 51 halaman, namun yang ada di diary milik Hinata hanya tentang Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto entah itu kesukaan Naruto, aktifitasnya dan lain lain terkecuali halaman pertama. Ino yang mulai jenuh langsung saja membalik halaman paling terakhir ditulis.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita baca yang ini saja Forehead. Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Hoamm.." kata Ino sembari menguap.

_Saturday, 19 April 20xx_

_ Panik. Aku panik! Tolong! Seseorang mengnicarku! Orang aneh muncul dihadapanku dan mengancamku. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Entah. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi dia berkata tentang Legend, Dark Warrior, Raja iblis dan kalung Amethyst milikku. Entah. Aku tak tahu. Ia selalu datang. Menghampiriku dan menghilang. Dia berkata akan terus kembali jika aku tak mengembalikan miliknya dan menyerah. Mengembalikan apa? Aku tak tahu! Jangan bercanda! Aku takut. Setiap hari, orang tersebut terus menghantuiku bagai film yang diputar. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa yang harus kukembalikan? Oh Kami-sama, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Terakhir aku melihat ia muncul di gerbang sekolah dan terus berkata apa yang tidak kumengerti. Saat Kurenai-sensei mengajarkanku tentang sejarah kota Konoha, aku mulai mengerti. Mengerti bahwa mereka mengincarku. Mengincar kalungku. Mengincar teman-temanku yang mewarisi kekuatan sang 'penyempurna'. Mengerti bahwa mereka ingin aku menuruti kata-kata mereka. Bagaimana sekarang? Aku harus apa? Kurasa aku akan menuruti mereka. Aku akan mencoba menurutinya sebisa mungkin. 2 klan lagi. Siapa 2 klan tersebut? Kurasa 2 klan itu ada di sekitar sekolahku. Atau mungkin sekelas? Ah, aku tak tahu. Yang aku tahu, berarti aku menjadi bagian dari White Warrior? _

"Sakura, lihat! Bagian yang seharusnya tanda tangan hanya ada bercak darah dan bercak tinta? Ini aneh. Dan apa juga Legend? White Warrior? Aku tak mengerti" Ino memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura.

"Entahlah Pig. Kukira ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Ah! Ino! Kau tidak bilang bahwa kau memiliki kalung Sapphire." Sakura mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sepertinya, ia sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Hinata

"Ah? Oh iya, ini hadiah dari Sai. Bagus kan?" Seru Ino sembari memutarkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan kalungnya.

"Hahh.. Kau ini. Bilang pada kekasihmu untuk memberikanku kalung batu mulia juga Pig" Sakura berkata sembari memegang kalung berbentuk persegi panjang ke bawah itu dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Ah, kau pegang saja ini" Ino melepaskan kalungnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Ino, di kalungmu ada ukiran Yamanaka ya? Wah.. indahnya.." kata Sakura tanpa melepaskan kalung yang digenggamnya.

"Apa benar?" Ino mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura dan ikut mengamati kalung tersebut. Tertera disana tulisan Yamanaka. Walaupun kurang jelas, tetapi tulisannya masih dapat terbaca.

"Eh? Aku bahkan baru menyadarinya. Sai benar-benar baik! Dia bahkan mengukir nama klanku." Ino tersenyum saat melihat ukiran tersebut.

Plukk

"Eh? Ino-Pig, apa itu?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan BINGO! Ia menemukan sesuatu yang menyebabkan bunyi benda jatuh tadi. Sebuah buku dengan sampul coklat muda kekuningan yang tampak sudah tua dan usang tergeletak disamping meja rias milik Ino.

"Forehead, jendelaku bukannya sudah kau tutup?" Ino bertanya dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hu'um" Sakura mengangguk dan tetap menatap buku tua itu. Secara perlahan, ia langkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil buku tua tersebut.

"Ino, coba kesini! Bukankah itu adalah kalungmu?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjuk gambar kalung yang sama persis seperti kalung milik Ino.

"Benarkah Forehead? Coba kulihat!" Ino merangkak turun dari kasur kemudian melompat menghampiri Sakura.

"Whoah.. ini memang kalung yang kupakai! Lihat! Ada tulisan Yamanaka!" Ino berseru dan menunjuk nunjuk ukiran Yamanaka yang terukir disana.

"Dan kalung Amethyst berbentuk hati? Kurasa aku pernah melihat seseorang memakai kalung itu. Tapi siapa?" Sakura menggumam.

Sesaat Sakura diam sejenak dan melamunkan sesuatu berwarna ungu dan tergantung di leher seseorang. Siapa orang tersebut? Bayangannya nampak samar samar di pikiran Sakura.

"Apa Forehead?" Ino memecahkan lamunannya tentang gadis pemakai kalung Amethyst tersebut. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai respon.

Rasanya, sakura pernah membaca tentang kalung Amethyst itu. Tapi dimana? Dan siapa pemakainya?

"Oi! Kau lagi lagi melamun Forehead!" Ino melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Um, baiklah! Mari kita buka lembar selanjutnya!" seru Sakura sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Forehead, besok saja kita membacanya. Lihat sudah jam berapa ini?" Ino memandangnya dengan tatapan mengantuk.

Sakura menutup buku tua tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam yang tergantung di atas televisi selebar 24 inch milik Ino.

Pukul 02.00 dini hari

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ayo kita tidur!" Sakura beranjak menyimpan buku tua tersebut di atas meja rias Ino. Dan merangkak naik ke kasur kemudian terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, buku tua tersebut terbuka sendiri dan menampilkan halaman dengam gambar mata hexagonal merah dengan tomoe dan gelang lingkaran dengan hexagonal putih yang didalamnya terdapat 2 tomoe. Tertulis dibawah sana 'Pemegang mata dan gelang adalah keturunan dari Uchiha dan Senjuu'

Author Note : chapter 1 sudah di publish. Bagaimana? apakah ada kritik? saran? atau flame? maklum, saya masih newbie. Arigatou

RnR


	3. Chapter 3 : Mysterious 'Something'

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**SakuInoHina**

**No Yuri**

**Story by Hikari Niel**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Kukerjapkan mataku pelan. Huh? Jam berapa ini? Kulirik jam yang bertengger diatas televisi Ino. Ah, jam 3 dini hari. Baru saja satu jam aku tertidur, tapi entah kenapa aku tak ingin tidur kembali. Kusingkap selimut yang menyelimutiku dan Ino. Hah, ini benar-benar aneh. Baru saja aku bermimpi dan aku rasa mimpi itu memang sangat nyata. Kupikirkan ulang sekali lagi. Apakah ada mimpi selama satu jam tetapi rasanya kau bermimpi selama 6 jam? Dan, anehnya aku bermimpi membawa sebuah busur berwarna perak dengan anak panah berwarna emas. Sejak kapan aku pandai memanah? Kalau senapan sih bisa. Tapi ini? Panah? Aku tertawa renyah. Kugulirkan bola mata emeraldku untuk memastikan bahwa Ino tidak terbangun. Perlahan-lahan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja rias Ino. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyuruhku melakukan hal tersebut. Serasa, dikendalikan eh?

Sejenak, kutatap buku tua tersebut agak lama. Eh? Bukankah buku ini sudah kututup sebelum aku tidur? Dan sepengetahuanku, buku itu belum terbaca pada halaman ke 3. Saat tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh buku tersebut, suara melenguh pelan terdengar di telingaku. Kubalikkan badanku untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang mengeluarkan lenguhan tersebut. Terlihat Ino sedang dalam posisi duduk dan menghadap ke arahku dengan tatapan mata khas orang yang masih mengantuk dan melirik sekilas ke arah jam.

"Forehead, kau sedang apa? Hoamm.. cepat tidur. Kau baru tidur satu jam yang lalu" Ino berkata padaku sembari membereskan selimutnya dan bersiap siap untuk tidur kembali. Tanganku yang tadinya terjulur untuk mengambil buku tersebut kutarik kembali.

"Ha'i Pig" seruku sembari meloncat ke arah kasur Ino yang lumayan besar. Saat kakiku mendarat tepat diatas kasur, kulirik sejenak buku tua yang membuatku penasaran tersebut. Apa peduliku? Toh besok aku akan membacanya sampai puas dengan Ino.

**End of Sakura POV**

...

"Sakura! Cepat bangun! Kau bilang ingin membaca buku tua itu bukan? Bangunlah Forehead! Kau ini seperti kerbau saja" Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura dan menarik selimut yang menyelimuti sahabat merah mudanya hingga mencapai lutut.

"Nghh.. Diam Pig.. Satu tembakan lagi aku akan mendapatkan boneka..nghh" Sakura menggeliat dan menarik kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

CTAK

Muncul perempatan siku siku di dahi Ino. Sembari meremas tangannya sendiri dengan gemas, Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata awas-saja-kau-jidat!-kau-akan-kuremas-dengan-jari-milikku.

Sejenak Ino terdiam. Dan sebuah bola nyala bersinar terang di atas kepala berambut pirangnya. Sebelum beranjak pergi, Ino menyeringai kejam dengan suara kikikan yang tidak bisa digolongkan kedalam kikikan geli. Atau lebih tepatnya kikikan kejam. Ino kemudian mengendap-ngendap menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidur miliknya.

BYUUR

Dengan mantap, Ino menumpahkan air satu gayung tepat diatas wajah Haruno Sakura setelah sebelumnya membuka selimut sahabatnya itu hingga memperlihatkan wajah dengan bola mata yang tertutup.

"Fuahh.. apa?! Apa?! Gempa bumi! Kyaa" Sakura terlonjak saat air dingin tersebut mencapai wajahnya. Sesaat, Sakura mengucek kedua matanya guna melihat siapa pelaku penumpahan air dingin tersebut. Samar-samar, Sakura melihat warna kuning pada objek benda yang ditatapnya.

"PIG!" Teriakan Sakura menggema hingga ke lantai bawah, tempat dimana pelayan Ino sedang membersihkan rumah megah milik Yamanaka.

...

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan?" Ino berkata setelah melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan rambut yang basah.

"Ini semua karenamu Pig! Ah, lihatlah rambutku yang lepek ini. Huft.." Jawab Sakura sembari meniup rambutnya yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Gomen, salah siapa kau tidur seperti kerbau?" Ino menjawab dan menggaruk rambut ponytailnya sembari tersenyum kikuk.

"Huft.. sudahlah. Ino-pig, kau lihat buku yang kemarin kita temukan tidak?" Sakura menggulirkan bola matanya ke arah Ino dan menatap Ino meminta penjelasan.

"Entahlah." Ino mengendikkan bahunya dan ikut menatap meja rias yang diyakininya dan Sakura adalah tempat menyimpan buku itu kemarin malam.

"I-Ino.. apa kau yakin tidak ada yang mengambilnya?" Tanya Sakura pada lawan bicaranya, Ino.

"Huh? Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengambilnya Forehead! Kau kira ada maling yang mencurinya eh? Impossible." Jawab Ino yang kini tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Sakura menghela nafas kasar dan menatap jendela yang berada di depannya. Ino yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura, langsung menarik tangan sahabatnya untuk sarapan bersama di lantai bawah.

"Ino! Hati-hati! Kyaa! Tangganya!" Sakura menjerit histeris tatkala Ino menariknya terlalu cepat ataupun saat dirinya tak dapat mengimbangi langkah kaki Ino.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berjubah hitam dengan mata merah bertomoe menatap mereka tajam dari jendela kamar Ino. Digenggamnya buku kusam yang sedari tadi Sakura dan Ino cari.

"Buku petunjuk telah ditemukan dan sepertinya White juga ditemukan. 1 kali bergerak, dua misi berhasil diselesaikan. Kurasa harus cepat kukirim" Gumam pria tersebut kecil. Sesaat setelah itu, pria tersebut hilang bersama angin tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

...

"Pig, kau hanya makan salad?" tanya Sakura pada Ino saat ia melihat bahwa Ino hanya memakan semangkuk sayur-sayuran yang diyakininya sebagai salad.

"Eung? Aku tidak ingin berat badanku bertambah lagi Forehead! Aku tidak seperti kau yang makan apapun sesukamu. Tentunya berat badan idealku ini harus dijaga Jidat!" Ino meneruskan kembali makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa kau tidak merasa lapar?" tanya Sakura kembali sembari menyantap chicken rollnya.

"Tidak" Jawab Ino singkat.

"Ta-" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh ketukan pintu di depan.

Sejenak, mereka berdua menghentikan aktivitas sarapan paginya dan melirik ke arah pelayan yang membawa kotak kecil.

"Nona, ada paket. Disini tertera tulisan Haruno Sakura" pelayan tersebut membungkuk dan menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepada Ino. Ino yang menerimanya hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

'_kenapa pengirim paket ini tahu bahwa Sakura ada di rumahku?' _Pikir Ino.

"Ah? Untukku?" Sakura dengan senang hati langsung menyambar kotak yang dipegang Ino dan merobek pembungkus berwarna coklatnya.

Srekk

"Eh? Apa ini? Kotak lagi? Pengirim paket ini kreatif ya?" Ujar Sakura sembari merobek kembali bungkusan kedua.

Srekk

"Eh? Ada lagi?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Kemudian tatapannya beralih dari kotak itu menuju ke Ino.

"Buka?" Sakura menunjuk kotak yang berada di genggamannya. Ino yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Aku tak tahu Forehead" Sakura hanya mendengus kasar. Kemudian menatap kembali kotak sebesar I-pad di depannya.

...

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura merobek pembungkus kotak tersebut. Namun yang ada hanya kotak lagi dan kotak lagi. Dilihatnya kotak yang sudah menjadi sebesar kotak cincin.

"Hah.. aku rasa pengirimnya hanya iseng saja Pig. Tanganku pegal merobek pembungkus kotak ini. Ini, kau saja yang buka" Sakura menyerahkan kotak tersebut ada Ino.

Srekk

"Ini.. sebuah kalung?" Ino mengamati kembali benda yang dia temukan di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Hah? Kalung apa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Ino heran.

"Ini.. batu Emerald? Kyaa.. Cantiknya!" Ino langsung terlonjak senang saat mendapati bahwa kalung yang ia pegang adalah kalung dengan batu mulia. Batu Emerald.

Bandul kalung tersebut berwarna hijau karena terbuat dari batu Emerald dan berbentuk belah ketupat dengan gambar daun tepat ditengah-tengah bandul tersebut. Tak lupa, ukiran bertuliskan Haruno ikut memperindah bandul kalung tersebut.

'_Siapa pengirimnya? Dan tulisan ukiran ini sama seperti ukiran Yamanaka di kalung Ino' _Batin Sakura_. _Namun, ia tak mempersalahkannya. _'Mungkin dibuat oleh pembuat kalung yang sama' _pikirnya.

"Wah.. Ini untukku ya? Kyaa.. senangnyaa.." Sakura memegang bandul kalung tersebut dan merasakan hawa aneh pada tubuhnya.

_"Kau diam disini saja ya Saki. Kaa-san akan pergi mencari bahan racikan obat dahulu. Tunggu sebentar ya nanti Kaa-san akan kesini lagi." Sakura kecil mengangguk dan berlari menuju padang bunga matahari di depannya._

_"Jangan terlalu jauh mainnya ya Saki!" Pesan Kaa-san Sakura sebelum pergi mencari bahan ramuan obatnya. Sakura kecil hanya tersenyum dan berseru "Ha'i Kaa-san!"_

_Saat sedang menikmati musim panas di taman bunga matahari, mata emeraldnya tak sengaja menangkap siluet dua orang bocah bermata onyx dan berpakaian hitam tengah menatap ke arah dirinya. Sakura yang merasa ditatap langsung melambaikan tanganya ke arah 2 orang tersebut._

_"Hai! Ayo kemari!" Seru Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya._

_Seorang bocah melangkah mendekati Sakura dan disusul oleh bocah yang memiliki keriput. Bocah tersebut berambut raven dan sepertinya hanya berbeda 1 atau2 tahun dengan Sakura. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, memiliki keriput memanjang garis pipinya dan seperti terlihat dewasa. Sakura sempat bingung melihatnya dan berpikir bahwa orang tersebut adalah kakeknya._

_"Hai! Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu!" Sakura berojigi dan tersenyum pada 2 orang asing tersebut._

_"Hn. Sasuke"_

_"Itachi"_

_Setelah lama mengobrol, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang menanyai dan mereka hanya menjawab ya, tidak, ataupun hn, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada bocah raven disamping kirinya._

_"Eung, ano.. Sasuke-kun, rambutmu itu bentuknya apa sih? Seperti ekor ayam tapi mirip dengan ekor bebek juga sih" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menatap Sasuke meminta jawaban._

_"Ini bukan ekor ayam." Sasuke mendengus kecil sedangkan disebelahnya, Itachi tampak menahan tawanya saat otoutou kecilnya pertama kali disebut Ekor Ayam. Sasuke menatap tajam anikinya yang tengah berusaha untuk menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin._

_"Sakura!" dari kejauhan, tampak Kaa-san Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura._

_"Ah, Sasuke-kun, Itach-nii. Sakura duluan ya. Sudah dipanggil Kaa-san" Sakura kemudian pergi menghampiri Kaa-sannya dan meninggalkan dua bocah tersebut di bawah pohon apel yang tadi ia tempati._

"Forehead, kau kenapa?" Ino memandang cemas sahabat merah mudanya. Sedangkan Sakura tampak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, entah kenapa melintas dipikiranku tentang masa lalu dengan dua bocah yang kutemui saat liburan musim panas." Jawab Sakura

"Be-benarkah? Sewaktu aku diberi kalung ini oleh Sai, entah kenapa melintas memori masa laluku saat pertama bertemu dengan Sai. Wah.. Ini kebetulan sekali bukan?" Ino tertawa dan memeluk Sakura.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita habiskan saja sepanjang waktu dengan berbelanja? Tenang saja, kartumu ada padaku." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

"Hahaha. Baiklah ayo kita berbelanja!" Seru Sakura

...

**Ino POV**

A-ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak? Seperti seseorang tengah membuntutiku. Kulirik Sakura yang kini tengah memilah-milah dress selutut yang akan dikenakannya untuk pergi bersamaku ke acara tahunan sekolah. Ditanganku, kini tersampir 2 dress. Dress panjang berwarna merah dengan sobekan memanjang sehingga mengekspos sebelah pahaku dan dress diatas lutut berwarna biru muda dengan ujungnya yang berkilap dan kerah yang memanjang ke bawah menampilkan leher jenjangku.

"Ino? Aku sudah selesai." Suara Sakura menginterupsi lamunanku. Kulihat Sakura telah memegang dua dress selutut berwarna peach pucat dan merah muda lembut.

"Ah? Ba-baiklah" Aku menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

Sett

Kulirik sebelah kiriku. Aneh. Aku merasakan bahwa tadi sepertinya ada orang yang melintas di samping kiriku. Segera kuenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatifku. Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju ke meja kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaanku. Kurasa memang tadi hanya halusinasiku.

**End of Ino POV**

...

Di cafe beraroma kopi ini, Sakura dan Ino biasa menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengobrol. Suasana yang tenang dan aroma kopi yang menenangkan menambah nilai tersendiri bagi para penikmat kopi.

"Mau pesan apa nona?" tanya pelayan yang sudah bersiap menulis pesanan Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku Vanilla Latte dan Tiramissu" Ino memesan lebih dahulu setelah melihat daftar menu yang disodorkan oleh si pelayan tadi.

"Eung.. Jus Strawberry dan Cheese Cake saja." Sakura ikut bersuara.

Setelah memesan, Ino kemudian memperlihatkan cincin yang dibelinya sewaktu tadi melintasi sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Kyaaa! Pig, kau beli dimana?!" Tanya Sakura histeris melihat cincin bertahtakan batu Indicholite Tourmaline yang berkilat biru dan sangat indah melekat di jari manis Ino. Kilatan biru sebiru laut yang tampak elegan sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Ino yang seputih susu. Batu tersebut tidak terlau besar ataupun terlalu kecil. Tetapi sangat pas bagi jari lentik Yamanaka Ino. Ino yang mendengar teriakan histeris Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"He-hei, jangan seperti itu Forehead. Untung saja tadi aku membeli cincin yang sama." Ino menggeledah tas yang dibawanya. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya, Ino kemudian memperlihatkanya pada Sakura.

"Kau yakin ini batu Tourmaline juga?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya saat yang ia dapati di genggaman Ino adalah sebuah cincin yang modelnya sama seperti Ino dengan batu berwarna merah muda. Sama seperti rambutnya.

Pukk

Ino memukul pelan bahu sahabat merah mudanya tersebut sembari memasang ekspresi yang lumayan membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding.

"Hei! Ini juga batu Tourmaline! Milikmu Rubelitte Tourmaline. Sedangkan milikku Indicholitte Tourmaline. Ah, milik Hinata Achroit Tourmaline" Seru Ino sembari memperlihatkan satu bungkusan lagi pada Sakura.

"Eung? Ini berwarna perak?" Sakura melihat dengan seksama cincin yang Ino tujukan untuk Hinata.

Pukk

Ino kembali memukul bahu Sakura. Namun, kali ini lumayan keras.

"Forehead... apa kau masih memiliki mata?" Ino bertanya dengan nada yang lagi-lagi menurut Sakura mengerikan.

"Ma-masih Pig" Jawab Sakura terbata-bata

"kalau begitu... Ini bukan berwarna perak Forehead! Ini berwarna bening" Seru Ino pada lawan bicara tepat di seberang mejanya.

"Ah, kalau begitu sepulang dari sini kita pergi ke rumah Hinata saja" Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jari lentiknya yang kini sudah dihiasi cincin bermodel sama seperti Ino dengan batu merah muda di meja.

...

Tokk tokk

Ino mengetuk Hyuuga Mansion yang menjadi tempat tinggal Hinata. Sakura kini berada di belakangnya dan membawa bingkisan dengan isi cincin Achroite Tourmaline yang dibeli Ino.

Krieet

"Ya?" sesosok manusia dengan mata berwarna Amethyst muncul dihadapan keduanya.

"Apakah Hinata ada?" Ino bertanya kepada Neji, lelaki yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hn? Bukankah dia menginap di Yamanaka mansion?" Neji mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya Sakura yang menginap. Kukira kemarin Hinata tidak ingin menginap. Jadi, kami pikir Hinata sudah pulang duluan dengan Kabuto-san" jawab Ino yang kini dibenaknya tersimpan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Hinata-sama sejak kemarin belum pulang ke rumah. Biasanya dia akan menginap di rumamu kan Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Neji dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Baiklah, arigatou Hyuuga-san" Sakura membungkuk dan melangkah pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga diikuti Ino yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

...

"Apa ini Otoutou? Buku kosong? Aku juga bisa mendapatkannya." Seseorang membanting buku tua tersebut tepat dihadapan orang yang dipanggilnya Otoutou tersebut.

"Hn. Mereka dapat membacanya" Seseorang yang hampir mirip wajahnya dengan si pelaku pembanting buku dengan tenangnya menjawab.

"Oh, jadi begitu? Kembalikan buku ini pada mereka" Suara berat dan dingin menyahut kembali.

"Hn"

Seperti biasa, orang tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak yang pasti.

...

"Berarti benar. Hinata memang kemarin tidak ada. Coba kau hubungi Shizune-sensei. Tanyakan padanya polisi sudah menemukan Hinata belum?" Sakura angkat bicara setelah sepersekian menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Ha'i" Ino mengeluarkan Smartphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu di layar handphonenya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"..."

"Shizune-sensei? Hinata sudah ditemukan?"

"..."

"Hah? Ha'i. Arigatou Sensei"

Klik

"Belum" Ino mendengus kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang big size miliknya.

"Apa mungkin, seseorang menculiknya? Bukankah dalam diary Hinata tertulis seseorang berjubah hitam mengancamnya?" Sakura memikirkan kembali tentang apa yang tertulis dalam diary Hinata.

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Bagaimana ini? Hinata menghilang dan kita tak tahu dia ada dimana" Ino tampak gelisah. Terlihat dari gerakan matanya yang seolah-olah dia khawatir dengan keadaan salah satu sahabat baiknya.

"Ino! Lihatlah! Buku yang kita temukan kemarin malam ternyata ada di meja rias milikmu Ino!" Sakura mengacung-acungkan buku yang dipegangnya. Masih sama. Tetap kusam dan tua.

"Ah, sepertinya kau sangat serius ingin membacanya. Baiklah kutemani." Ino kemudian membuka buku tersebut dan melihat gambar kalung Emerald yang sama persis dengan kalung yang tersampir di leher Sakura.

"Forehead, apa kau merasa kalung ini sama persis dengan kalung milikmu?" Ino bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Be-benarkah? Apa sesorang sedang mempermainkan kita?" Sakura menyahut ucapan Ino yang dirasanya cukup masuk akal.

"Pertama hilangnya Hinata, kalung milikmu yang sama seperti kalung dalam gambar di buku ini, kemudian kalung milikku yang juga ada di buku ini. Apa ini kebetulan? Apa kebetulan selalu terjadi beruntun?" Sakura menambahkan pendapatnya yang selama ini tersimpan dibenaknya. Ino memandang Sakura penuh tanda tanya.

Plukk

"Eh? Apa itu?" Ino memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil secarik kertas yang terjatuh dari dalam buku usang tersebut.

_Gadis lavender itu ada bersama kami. Datanglah kalian berdua di Jalan XXX no XXX. Jangan memanggil polisi._

_U_

"U? Siapa U? Hei Pig! Kau tahu siapa U?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Ino penuh tanda tanya.

"Hanya satu cara untuk mengetahuinya Forehead. Besok, kita pergi ke alamat yang tertera di kertas ini" Ino menjawab dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Kau tidak bercanda Pig?" Sakura menatap Ino dalam. Sepengetahuannya, Ino bukanlah tipe gadis nekat yang selalu harus terpenuhi keinginannya dan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Sejujurnya, Sakura khawatir dengan Ino. Pasalnya, ia adalah gadis yang mudah marah jika menyangkut sahabatnya. baik itu Sakura maupun Hinata.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan pernah kau ledakkan emosimu setibanya disana" Sakura berkata sembari melempar tatapannya pada wajah Ino yang kini berseri-seri dan cerah. Tidak seperti tadi yang terlihat sangat muram dan kusut.

...

Lagi, orang tersebut melihat semuanya dari balik jendela Ino.

"Misi berhasil. Pergilah dan takuti mereka lalu ambil kalungnya" gumam seseorang

Author Note : Eung... sebenarnya saya tidak tahu update kilat itu secepat apa ._. apakah setahun? Sebulan? Seminggu? Sehari? Sejam? Semenit? Entahlah ._.

Tapi apakah ini termasuk update kilat? Dan menurut saya ini sudah lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Ataukah kurang panjang?

Apakah ada saran? Kritik? atau Flame?

RnR

Arigatou


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**SakuInoHina**

**No Yuri**

**Story by Hikari Niel**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

"I-Ino, kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya saat dilihatnya sebuah bangunan tua yang kini mereka tapaki.

"Yeah, kurasa ini tempatnya" Ino menyahut dan segera menyalakan senter yang dibawanya dari Haruno Mansion tadi. Walau siang hari, tetap saja penerangan dalam bangunan tersebut kurang. Ah, kurasa lebih pantas disebut sore hari. Salahkan Anko-sensei yang mengajar hingga lupa waktu. Lupa waktu hingga mengajar lebih 2 jam dari waktu pulang.

Pengap. Udara yang khas. Dingin terasa karena musim ini hampir musim dingin. Saat mereka menginjakkan kaki ke sini, mereka yakin ada yang tidak beres. Bau bangunan tua yang khas serta penerangan yang minim membuat mereka harus lebih waspada dari sebelumnya.

"Benarkah? Ini seperti tempat yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun ditinggalkan Pig" Sakura kembali berkata dan merapatkan jaketnya. Udara dingin menerpa kulit wajahnya. Sesekali, ia tolehkan wajahnya ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Berharap tak ada bahaya mengancam dirinya.

"Kurasa benar. Mana ada orang yang menyandera meminta bertemu di restoran mewah Forehead" Ino mendengus dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Mata Aquamarinenya bersibobrok dengan Emerald milik Sakura.

"Hey aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu Pig" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Ino, kini tengah mengamati ruangan di depannya. Sebuah tangga kayu yang usang dan dipenuhi debu di sekujur anak tangganya.

Plukk

Ino menengadahkan kepala dan menangkap sesosok siluet hitam yang menghilang dengan cepat dari atas tangga usang tersebut. Sedangkan disebelahnya, Sakura memungut segumpal kertas yang dilempar sosok tersebut.

_Lantai paling atas. Kamar no 3_

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya dan membaca kembali kertas yang berada di genggamannya.

"Forehead? Ada apa?" Ino mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sakura.

"Perasaanku tidak enak Ino. Untuk apa dia meminta kita bertemu di lantai paling atas?" Sakura angkat bicara setelah sekian detik bungkam dan hanya memandangi kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi di genggamannya.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita ikuti saja permainan mereka" Ino mengangkat bahunya dan mulai melangkah kembali kearah tangga usang. Decitan kayu yang dipijakinya berderit-derit kasar seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa lantai ini sudah lapuk dan mungkin saja patah jika ditapaki.

"Ino-pig! Chotto matte! Disini dingin sekali Pig" Sakura menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Ino yang kini tengah bersiap menapaki anak tangga pertama.

Hembusan angin yang terasa dingin perlahan membuat Sakura mau tak mau kembali merapatkan jaket berwarna pink tua miliknya. Didepannya, tampak Ino juga merapatkan mantel berwarna kuning pucat miliknya.

"Kenapa disini dingin sekali Forehead?" Ino bertanya dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Sakura yang teringgal 4 anak tangga dibawahnya.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang Pig? Dan hupp ini adalah anak tangga terakhir!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya ke atas saat dirasanya anak tangga terakhir sudah dilewatinya.

"Ini belum berakhir Forehead" Ino menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan membuat Sakura ikut menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah yang dituju mata Aquamarine Ino. Dilihatnya 2 tangga berundak yang berarti masih ada 2 lantai lagi untuk dinaikinya.

"Huftt.. Pig, jauh sekali." Sakura menghela nafas kasar dan melirik Ino disebelah kirinya yang kini tengah memegang dua senter setelah tadi membuka isi tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"Bawa ini. Aku tahu kau pasti takut gelap kan Forehead?" Kata Ino diselingi tawa kecilnya.

"Aku tidak sephobia itu Ino-pig!" Sakura memukul pelan bahu Ino yang kini tengah bergetar karena menahan tawanya.

"Yare-yare" Ino melangkah mendahului Sakura yang tengah menatap dirinya kesal.

"Matte Pig!" Lagi-lagi Sakura harus bisa menyamai langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Ino.

...

"Fuhh.. menaiki tangga yang cukup berbelit ternyata melelahkan Pig" Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan karena tertinggal di tangga dan harus berlari kecil saat Ino terlalu jauh didepannya.

"Yah.. kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga lelah Forehead" Ino membuka kemasan air mineral yang ia dapatkan dari tas kecilnya dan melemparkan botol mineral lain ke arah Sakura.

"Arigatou Pig" Sakura segera meneguk air mineralnya hingga tersisa setengah setelah sebelumnya membuka kemasan air mineral tersebut. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Ruangan bergaya Eropa dengan lampu gantung besar yang terbuat dari kristal menggantung dengan kokoh diatas langit-langitnya. Bau dan pengap yang sebelumnya tercium di lantai bawah kini tak tercium lagi. Aroma mint menyeruak ke dalam indra penciuman mereka. Keduanya berpandangan. Lantai yang penuh debu sebelumnya, menjadi lantai bersih dan mengkilap. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat bentuk hexagonal dengan lingkaran yang mengelilinginya.

Detail ukiran pada dinding menambah nilai keindahan bangunan tersebut. Dengan cat berwarna cream, kesan elegan dapat tertangkap jelas oleh mereka. Ruangan yang luas ini mendapat penerangan yang sangat berlebih. Setiap 30 cm, terdapat lampu yang menempel dengan dinding. Di tengah-tengah hexagonal tersebut, berjajar sofa hitam untuk satu orang dengan sandaran yang tinggi sebanyak 3 sofa.

"Pantas saja mereka ingin kita ke lantai atas. Mewah dan berkelas. Kurasa tempat ini berfungsi sebagai aula" Ino menggumam kecil.

"Kamar nomor tiga? Ino, ayo cepat kita cari!" Sakura menarik tangan Ino dan melesat menuju ruang yang lebih kecil yang diyakini Sakura adalah kamar nomor 3.

Krieet

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Dan emeraldnya menangkap siluet 3 sosok berjubah hitam.

"Di-dimana? Dimana Hinata?" Ino berteriak kepada 3 sosok tersebut yang jaraknya sekitar 2 meter dihadapannya. Sakura yang menduga bahwa Ino bisa saja meledak emosinya langsung memeluk Ino dan menggumam "Diamlah. Kita akan tahu identitas mereka dan membawa kembali Hinata"

Ino memicingkan matanya dan menatap ketiga sosok tersebut dengan tatapan tak suka. Seorang diantara mereka berbalik dan mendorong sebuah cermin besar yang berukuran lebih tinggi darinya dan menunjukkan Hinata yang terkurung dalam cermin.

"Na-nani?!" Sakura terlonjak kaget saat melihat Hinata yang terkurung dalam cermin dan seakan dalam cermin tersebut terdapat air sehingga Hinata seperti tenggelam didalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan dia!" Sakura menahan Ino yang kini tengah meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Bacakan" kata sebuah suara menginterupsi Ino yang kini terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino dan kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok paling tegap diantara mereka.

"Baca" Suara lain ikut menginterupsi Sakura yang kini hampir dekat dengan ketiga sosok itu.

"Apa yang harus aku baca?" Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok berjubah hitam tersebut. Perlahan, sosok tersebut membuka jubahnya yang berwarna hitam dan tergantikan oleh kaus hitam polos dengan topeng putih pada masing-masing wajah mereka.

Brukk

"I-ini?" Ino mulai mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur setelah tadi berteriak dan kini, iris aquamarinenya membesar saat melihat tulisan yang tertera pada sampul buku yang dilemparkan oleh seseorang.

"... Ramalan Kuno"

"Ra-ramalan kuno?" Kini giliran Sakura yang tercengang dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sahabat pirangnya. Dahinya mengernyit tanda tak mengerti.

"Da-darimana kau ta-tau aku.. keturunan peramal?" Tanya Ino saat ia melayangkan pandangannya pada tiga sosok yang diyakininya sedang menyeringai. Bersamaan dengan itu Sakura membulatkan Emeraldnya dan menatap bergantian Ino dan sosok tinggi berambut klimis yang tadi melemparkan buku kuning kecoklatan itu kepada Ino.

"Aku punya segala tentangmu Sayang" Suara menggoda tepat dibelakang kalimatnya membuat Ino merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Den ypárchei athanasía . Párte ton kai na kánete ópo̱s oi prógonoí sas ékanan sto parelthón . Athanasía tha érthei se sas"

"Kau pasti tahu artinya bukan? Baca" Sosok berambut klimis tadi melayangkan tatapan nyalangnya kepada Ino. Sedangkan Ino, kini terdiam membisu dan sesekali ekor matanya melirik kearah Sakura yang kini tepat berada disebelah kirinya.

"Bacakan!" Suara menggelegar datang dari sosok paling tinggi diantara mereka. Ino menghela napas kasar dan mulai mengatur napasnya untuk membacakan terjemahan buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Tak ada keabadian. Bawa dia dan lakukan seperti yang dahulu leluhur kalian lakukan. Keabadian akan mendatangi kalian." Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang Ino lontarkan.

"Tsk, halaman terakhir bab 2"

"Mia álli̱ pórta anoichtí̱ diástasi̱!"

"Ce-celaka, kita membuka gerbang dimensi lain!" Ino berteriak panik dan menjatuhkan buku tersebut ke lantai. Terlambat, setelah itu..

"Kyaaa!"

Berputar, hitam dan putih, sungguh ini semua sangat rumit untuk dijelaskan. Kelopak mata mereka terpejam dan jemari mereka bertautan. Sedetik kemudian, dalam perasaan masing-masing seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik mereka pada lubang hitam. Memisahkan mereka berdua, melepaskan tautan jemari mereka.

...

"I-Ino?" Sakura perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan sepasang iris emerald yang tadi terpejam dan menyembunyikan manik emeraldnya. Matanya bergulir untuk memastikan bahwa sahabat baiknya-Ino- berada didekatnya.

"I-Ino? Ino kau dimana?" Sakura menggumamkan nama 'Ino' terus menerus saat ia tidak mendapati Ino disampingnya. Perlahan, ia berdiri dan mengusap bajunya yang sedikit kotor akibat dari pendaratannya didaerah gersang yang cukup 'aneh' baginya. Ditolehkannya wajah kearah kiri dan kanan.

Kreek

Sakura berjengit kaget saat didapatinya pohon yang tadi berdaun hijau kini menjadi tak berdaun, gugur semua daun hijaunya.

"Na-nani?" Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya, sesaat kemudian, suara teriakan yang khas menyapu indra pendengarannya.

"Kyaaaa"

'Ino?'

* * *

Author Note : Maafkan saya yang telat. Sebenarnya filenya terhapus dan terpaksa saya harus membuat kembali. Sebelumnya, arigatou.


End file.
